Arkham Bound
by Thankfulpolaroid
Summary: When Joker and Harley have a kid, and this kid has their own place, it becomes their escape house, but what happens when the daughter of the Joker has to pick between a normal life, and the one her father wants for her? When she's forced into the least wanted life style, she's forced into Arkham. Joker decides to take over Arkham. Joker's daughter fanfic. (Summaries suck!)


No one ever thought that Joker and Harley would have an escape house. That house being the house of their 18 year old daughter Jackie Quinn. What? You don't know who this is? That's because she's Joker's and Harley's secret.

Background story to Jackie is well, Harley and Joker were too busy to be care givers to a child, so Joker and Harley (Mainly Harley) decided to give their daughter to Harley's friend and rehabilitated insane criminal Pamela Isley AKA Poison Ivy, who delightfully kept Harley's secret, with the condition that Joker and Harley didn't force their life style on their child in the future. Joker, reluctantly and probably won't stay true to his words, said yes, and Harley agreed right off the bat, because Harley wanted her child happy.

Well into Jackie's teens, Pamela converted back into being a criminal, growing man-eating plants and protesting violently at chemical plants. Forcing the child of Joker and Harley to reach out to them, Joker wanted to keep her since she was old enough to follow in their footsteps, but Harley disagreed with Joker, which caused a giant fight, making Harley Steal a lot of Joker's money and having their daughter buy a house in a nice part of Gotham. Harley and Jackie stayed in the house for a month before Joker found them, agreed that Jackie could continue to live in the house, on the condition (Harley's conditions) that they could visit.

Jackie didn't care obviously, but Joker took this as an opportunity to use his daughter's house as an escape house.

And it would stay that way for years.

But a story is best, told then given to by a play by play. So the story will begin with a bang literally.

Jackie (Now 18) gasped in shock sitting up in her bed as a loud banging sound erupted from her living room. Jackie grabbed her thick rimmed black glasses and shoved them on her face. Her brown straight hair stuck up in places.

Jackie was suddenly in fight or flight mode. She reached under her pillow and pulled out her pistol, it was half black and half red, curtesy of her mother. She quickly swung her feet over the bed licking her lips slowly. She wore shorts and an oversized t-shirt. She was pale, almost white, and not to mention short and skinny.

Jackie got up gun held at her side as she left her bedroom, turning on the living room light and going to her front door, the source of that infernal banging. Jackie stood on her tip toes and looked through the peep hole, to be met with the face of Harley Making a goofy face and her father banging on the door holding a gun up.

Jackie unlocked the door and opened it watching as they both quickly came in and Jackie closed the door behind them tossing her gun on the couch.

"Hey puddin'!" Harley said excitedly to Jackie suddenly hugging Jackie as she closed the door. Jackie smiled excitedly and hugged her mom back.

"Hey Ma." Jackie giggled. "What was it this time? Armed robbery?" She questioned as Harley let go of her. Jackie let her eyes drop to her father, who was now sitting on her white couch, staining it with some blood. Of course she wouldn't reprimand her father, it was his couch really? He paid for it.

Harley let out a laugh. "You bet!" Harley said plopping next to Joker. Who was aggressively staring at the coffee table. "But Batsy had to go and ruin it!" Harley pouted. Jackie sighed looking at the clock that hun over the fire place. It two in the morning

"He always will." Jackie said plopping down next to the Joker. "Daddy, pouting isn't-" She was stopped by an intimidating glare from Joker. She was quite quickly, and then leaned back away from his glare.

"I'm not pouting," He said "I'm thinking of ways to kill the Batman." Joker said with a mad look in his eyes. His voice growling as he said the 'b' word.

"We don't say the B word in this house." Jackie suddenly. She remembered last time Joker had begun ranting about Batman, it ending in her buying new couch cushions and a coffee table. Jackie stood up and went to her kitchen, ignoring the glare from Joker. "Remember last time!"

"Your chit chats gonna get ya hurt." He called out in a sing songy voice to his daughter.

Harley laughed. And laid a hand on the Joker's knee who pushed her hand off immediately. Harley uncomfortably pushed herself into the couch. She kicked her feet onto the table.

Jackie was going to the fridge opening it and looking through it for a snack for her and her parents.

"Have you decided your "life style" yet?" Jackie heard the Joker say from behind. She gasped. She hadn't heard him walk in. She bit her lip. Same fight, different day.

She grabbed the milk from her fridge. She looked at him and pointed at him. "Rain check!" She suddenly said and grabbed her glass. She heard Joker growl and she stopped herself from slamming her glass down.

"Daddy you promised," She whispered with a glare. Joker shot his hands in the air. Jackie sighed.

"I'm not forcing you!" He laughed and tilted his head at her, grabbing her by her cheeks. She gave a bland look as kissed her forehead. "I'm just trying to move things along, you'll soon be going down the same road as me." Joker gave her a smile, and moved hair behind her ear in a rough manner tiling his head.

Jackie pulled her head away from his hands and laughed some. "So you think." She said pouring her milk, and watching as her father narrowed his eyes. "Maybe I have my own plans?" Jackie said with a shrug and taking a sip of her milk. "I'm not you, I'm not Joker, I'm Jackie!" She said giving her dad a defeated look.

Joker rolled his eyes. "That's where you're wrong kid." Joker snapped and laughed. "You are me, your my gift to Gotham City!" He laughed.

"Our gift!" Jackie heard Harley call from the living room. Jackie rolled her eyes.

"Not helping mom!" Jackie called, she heard a mumbled sorry, and she shook her head.

"Dad I want to be a writer, not a murderer, I'm actually still thinking about it, but that means I need my own time to think about it." Jackie shook her head getting frustrated. She slammed her glass down as she finished it, and glared at Joker.

"Times ticking baby!" He said pointing at the clock. "Soon I'll be making the decision for you."

"And that will be the day I leave, and never come back." Jackie whispered hatefully. She couldn't let her mom hear that. It'd kill her.

Joker laughed and knocked Jackie's vase of flowers off the bar in her kitchen with his cane. Jackie winced as the glass shattered everywhere. She crossed her arms and watched as Joker stalked towards her, her heart pumping wildly.

"Are you threatening me?" He asked in a growl his face in Jackie's. Jackie could see her face in his grill, and then she looked up at him, in his wide crazy eyes.

"No, just stating what will happen." She said and Joker was then laughing crazily in her face, eyes wide and his laugh harsh and insane. "You're gonna wake my neighbors!" She yelled in his face. He stopped his laughter abruptly. A crazed smile on his face, he patted her cheek roughly.

"Rain check it is." Joker said and Harley was standing in the door way, a worried look on her face.

"Puddin'?" She said in a concerned face. One thing Harley didn't stand for was the two of them fighting, physically. Which happened only a handful of times, and of course Joker always won, once Harley would jump on his back and wrestle him off her.

"We're fine mom!" Jackie giggled, and grabbed a towel to cover up the water and broken glass. She tossed the towel over it like a blanket. Joker held his hands up and laughed to Harley.

She took a good look at her mom, she was wearing her jump suit with the jester hat pulled off, showing off her messy blonde hair, her mask still on her face, along with black lipstick, that was smeared.

"So are you guys staying the night again?" Jackie asked excitedly. "We could watch a movie again!" Jackie giggled. "I say "Night of the Living Dead!"," She nodded

"Awe puddin', we'd love to!" Harley squealed bouncing up and down looking at Joker, who sighed but nodded.

"I can't see why we can't have a family movie night! Me and my girls" he said with a laugh walking to the living room. Passing both of them. Jackie looked to Harley with a concerned look.

"He's mad at me." She whispered and Harley nodded in a knowing way.

Jackie may have been mad at her father too, but like any girl with a dad, she looked up to him and admired the way he acted, strong…she liked having that in her life, a dad…

Jackie shook her head and grabbed her mother's hand and laughed, dragging her to the living room and sitting next to her and her father, Jackie in the middle leaning against her dad. Joker looked down at her and rolled his eyes. He wasn't the cuddling type, but he'd let her lean against him.

It wasn't long after the movie had begun that Jackie had fallen asleep against her father, and her mother asleep on Jackie, Joker leaning against the couch dozing off himself. He was thinking, formulating a plan in his head on how to get his daughter on his side.

He looked down at her, a hand stroking her hair as he thought. He noted how much she looked like him when he was…Jack. It made him disgusted, even if she did carry more of Harley's features, it was the shape of her face, the way she acted, that reminded him of his former self.

Joker closed his eyes letting his thoughts run crazy as he fell asleep.

 _ **A/N: Sorry if this is boring. Haha First chapter's a little boring, haha well my friends here's another Joker's daughter fanfiction. This story is going to mainly take place in Arkham! : ) I love you all! Please leave a review! : )**_


End file.
